New To Aaa
by Ella-chan1313
Summary: Marshall Lee's mother invites a girl over to his house without him knowing. What happens when she wants to see Aaa? Rated "M" for later lemon.
1. Welcome, Now Get Out

"Mom? Really?"

"Just give her a chance! You might like her!" Marshall Lee's mother's voice rang through the phone.

"Couldn't you have at least asked me?" Marshall was seething. His mom just randomly invites this girl to stay at his house because, "Marshall, it's been 1,000 years. You need to settle down!"

"Yeah whatever mom. Bye." And with that he clicked the phone and set it on the table. He floated over the couch for what seemed like an enternity. And Marshall Lee knew what that felt like.

A sudden knock at the door made him jump. Marshall Lee sighed and floated over to the door but not opening it. He looked through the window to get a better look at the girl his mom picked.

There stood a tall, busty, beautiful girl. Her black hair laying on her shoulders in a shaggy way. She fiddled with her band t-shirt that flowed over her ripped skinny jeans. He was surprised his mom picked her. This wasn't the typical girl she liked. She usually picked girls that Prince Gumball would like: Smart and nerdy. He opened the door for her.

She looked up at him with surprise, "Oh hey."

She smiled with only one fang poking out. Marshall Lee wasn't impressed by most girls nor was he wooed by them but she had a way of making him get a little nervous.

"I'm Evangeline." She held her hand out for him to shake. He just nodded at her and grabbed her bags.

"Whoa, nice place." She said stepping inside. He didn't say a word, not because he didn't want too, but because he couldn't. Which angered him; he's been living for 1,000 years! He's seen many girls like this, but they where human. Did her being a vampire make things different? Knowing that she could easily kick his ass as much as he could hers?

"I'm sorry for intruding, your mom-"

"Is insane. Yes I know." He threw her bags into his bed room.

"You can sleep on the couch." He snarled. He wasn't happy at all that she was here.

"Um...thanks." She frowned. "_What an ass_." She thought.

He went up stairs and laid in his bed and Evangeline floated over the couch. Sometime in the middle of the day Marshall Lee heard a big thump. He jumped out of the bed and ran downstairs, eyes glowing red. A slow hiss came from his throat as Evangeline jumped up from the floor.

"Sorry, it's just me." She apologized.

He sighed a sigh of relief.

"It's okay." He looked over at her as she tried to fix her bed head. He laughed a little bit because she looked like a Forest Troll.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing you just...look like a troll." He laughed a throaty laugh. Evangeline smiled, his laugh was infectious and she found herself giggling too.

"Not funny!" She said through smiles.

"Just a little bit." He sat down on the couch.

"Look, I'm sorry for me being here-"

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry for being an ass earlier." He smiled.

"Yeah you were."

"Hey!"

She giggled into her hands as he pushed her slightly. Marshall Lee found he was starting to like her. She was nice and she did say she was sorry for intruding and its not like she wanted to be here, the girl really had no choice. When the leader of the Nightosphere says she wants you to meet her son you do it.

He looked over at his clock, it was around 5.

"The sun should set soon." Marshall said. He looked over to the girl sitting next to him.

"Wanna see Aaa?" He asked her, looking at her out od the corner of his eye.

"Yeah!" She smiled like a child, clapping her hands together. He smiled, something he didn't do ver often.

"May I use the shower?"

"Uh yeah, sure." He led her up stairs and showed her the bathroom.

"Thanks." She smiled and closed the door.

Evangeline pulled off her shirt and let her pants fall to her ankles as she started the shower. Hot water ran from the spicket as she slowly stepped in. Everything was going good untill she fell and hit her head.  
"Are you okay?" Marshall yelled form downstairs.


	2. Clothes, please?

**Hello! I know it's a short chapter but I've been super busy. Lemon in the next chapter I promise.  
**

"Not really." Evangeline rubbed her head and tried to stand up.

"Do you need help?" Marshall was half way up the stairs. The thump was loud and he had fallen in that shower before and really hurt himself.

"No I think I'm okay." She said as she stepped out of the shower.

Marshall was standing outside of the door listening to her.

"Yeah I'm good!" She yelled through the door. Marshall smiled to himself as he started ot walk back to his room. As he was half way down the hall he heard the bathroom door open.

"Umm...my suitcase?" She said. Marshall turned to see Evangeline standing in nothing but a towel, dripping wet, hair clinging to and piece of skin it could find, eyes glistening. She was truley beautiful and it made Marshall feel weak. He felt something catch in his throat and his heart, if it even still was beating, skipped.

"Uhhh...my room." Was all he could manage to say. That was a good enough answer for her and she slipped past him into his room. She bent over to look into her suitcase, searching for something to wear. Marshall stood behind her and watched her as she pulled things out. She got a back tank top and a red skirt and black, lacey panties. Marshall's eyes followed her every move, he watched her hands intently as she reach for a bra. She picked up on that had comic book fabric on it. Marshall's eyes widened when he saw the cup size on the bra. He knew they were big but _that _big? His eyes focused in on the tag.

_34 DD_

"_Holy shit." _Marshall thought.

"Are you going to leave so I can change?" Evangeline asked as she smiled slightly to herself.

Marshall hadn't noticed she noticed his presence. He jumped a little bit at the sound of her voice.

"Or I can change in front of you." She turned around, inches away from his face.

His pale white skin turned a royal pink, like PG's. Her lips came close to his as she whispered, "Well?"


	3. Lust Pt 1

He kissed her long and hard, grabbing her face and holding it in place. Her arms went around his neck. He just kept kissing her, he couldn't stop it, she was like a drug he wanted.

No- needed.

Her tongue danced behind her lips just waiting to be set free and plunged into unexplored territory. His mouthed open slightly, almost as if he read her mind. Her tongue took the invite and moved into his mouth. His hands slid down her back pulling her close to him. Her hands grabbed at anything it could find. She held on to his black locks and tugged slightly making him pull her closer. Her towel slowly started to come undone and before she could grab it, it slipped to her ankles.

She quickly crossed her legs and arms to try and hide herself. It's not like she was embarrassed by her body but that's how Marshall read it. He pulled away to look at her and he slowly removed her arms to reveal the beautiful breast hiding behind them. He stared at her for a moment which made Evangeline feel a little uncomfortable in response making her blush a bit. He slowly slid his hands up her torso to grab a handful of her breast making her relax. Her lips found her way to his again and the kept kissing in unison.


End file.
